


Don't Stop

by anotherlonelygayboy



Category: StephenTries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelygayboy/pseuds/anotherlonelygayboy
Summary: Will and Stephen sit down to start filming a video when Stephen discovers a weakness in his friend.





	Don't Stop

I pulled up a chair next to Will’s as he checked to make sure we were both in frame. He was leaning up and over his desk to check the screen in a way where is sides were completely open so I obviously took the chance to fuck with him.

I put a hand on either side of him and tickled below his ribs. “AH FUCKIN PRICK!” Will screamed as he threw himself back into his chair and rolled away from me.

I pulled away with the honest intention of stopping completely until I how red his face was and how heavy he was breathing. “Will are you really that ticklish?” I asked trying to tease him but still genuinely surprised.

When Will answered by glaring at me I stood up and immediately dove in with my hands on his belly moving around his entire torso as he squirmed and yelled various insults at me. He was moving around so much that his chair fell over and he tumbled onto the floor with it.

He quickly moved to sit up but I was already in action as i took his hands above him with one of my own and sat on him. “This is the ultimate form of blackmail, you are now total-” My fake evil voice died out as I felt something. ‘That’s, no that can’t’ I thought as I shifted curiously on the hardness i felt beneath me. ‘Holy shit it is’ We both went entirely red with the realization we came to simultaneously.

“I- uh I didn’t mean, I just- mm“ He groaned under me as I lightly moved against him. I gave him a smug look as I took my free hand to his belly and moved his shirt up exposing his torso.

“Stephen wh- FUCKIN CUNT GET OFF ME” He screamed while laughing involuntarily as I tickled under his arms. “It sure doesn’t feel like you want me to stop.” I said taking his chin in my hand and making him look at me. “Tell me what you actually want me to do Will.”

“Fuck..” Will shivered under my stare. “I don’t want you to stop.” He mumbled while looking anywhere but my eyes.

“I said tell me what you want me to do, not what you don’t want me to do.” I said while dragging my nails lightly along his chest.

“Holy shit Stephen please touch me, I don’t care where just fucking touch me please.” Will whined trying to move his hips into me. 

I leaned into his ear to whisper, “Much better, you get a reward for begging so well.” Licking down his neck and then taking a portion to suck and bite on. He cried out from the pain and pleasure.

“I’m going to leave a mark so you know who you belong to.” I growled into his skin.

He continued to whimper, “Please Stephen it hurts so fucking bad I need you to touch m-fuck me ohmygod stephenn” He became a rambling mess as he came undone from the pressure I applied to the painful looking bulge in his jeans.

I started to steadily grind down onto him at an exceptionally slow pace. When Will started to moan my name I lost all composure. 

I started to grind my crotch into him as fast and hard as I could wanting to get any friction I could. I opened my eyes that I don’t remember closing and got impossibly more turned on from what I saw beneath me, Will had his eyes screwed shut with his mouth open enough to let the filthy noises he’d been hearing out.

I snapped out of my daze when I felt will struggling against my hand that kept his arms above him. “Fuckfuck stop Ste-ughhmmmclose stephencloseclose” Will cried into my shirt as I grinded down harder into him, now determined to make him cum untouched.

I started to tickle him again with the same intensity as my movements on his dick and this sent Will over the edge as he screamed my name along with every curse he could think of.

This sight mixed with the noises and feelings I had been experiencing was plenty for me to come as I spoke into his ear carrying us both through our orgasms, “Such a fucking slut for me huh? So sensitive cumming in your pants like a horny teenager.”

When we both finished I rolled over next to him as we both panted trying to catch our breath. “Holy shit” Will said as he turned his head to me.

“Yeah..” I said realizing I probably just ruined our friendship for ever. “Do you want to be... like, fuck sake I don’t know. Was that okay..?” Will said trying to put that situation into words.

“It was way more than okay.” I said turning over to meet his stare.

“Do you want to uh.. wash up..?” Will whispered avoiding my eyes. I knew what he meant.

“Yes we can shower together Will, I never knew that Will Lenney would be such a bottom.” I teased while sitting up.

“Shut the fuck up nonce.” He jokingly pushed me before taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to have critiques!


End file.
